Des nuages familiers
by SianaReiguon
Summary: Après avoir libéré Henry de l'emprise de Peter Pan, le Jolly Roger navigue en direction de Storybrook, ramenant tout ses passagers chez eux. Cependant, un évènement inattendu va les contraindre à changer de cap. Une histoire d'aventure qui fait suite au 3x09, avec une pointe de Captain Swan (dans la lignée des précédents épisodes).
1. Soulagée

Les libertés de l'auteur :

- pas d'échange de corps entre Henry et Peter Pan

- personnes à bord : Emma, Killian, Neal, Henry, Regina, Mr Gold, David et Mary Margaret

- David n'a pas besoin de rentrer à Storybrook pour être soigné. Mr Gold lui a déjà administré un traitement.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas. Ce qui n'est pas très juste vu que moi je leur ai donné mon âme !

Petite note (une notinette donc) : cette histoire a été mûrement réfléchie. Deux chapitres sont déjà finis, le 3ème en phase de correction, le 4ème en cours d'écriture .. des idées jusqu'au 10ème et une partie du dernier déjà rédigée ! J'irai jusqu'au bout, parole de scout !

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant vous faire passer un agréable moment :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Soulagée**

Un chauffeur. Quelqu'un qui s'engage à assurer le déplacement d'autres personnes entre deux points prédéfinis. Un simple chauffeur. C'est comme ça que Killian se sentait.

Sous ses yeux, la joyeuse bande s'agitait. Il ne parvenait pas à entendre distinctement leurs discussions mais il n'avait pas besoin d'user de son imagination pour deviner quelle en était la nature.

A bord du Jolly Roger, ils rentraient enfin à Storybrook. Ils allaient retrouver leur maison, leurs amis et reprendre le cours de leur vie. Ils s'en réjouissaient et leur excitation était tangible. Elle était surtout légitime.

Neverland n'était pas connu pour être une destination de rêve. Certes les paysages valaient le détour et le climat n'y était pas désagréable, mais pour ce qui est du confort et de l'hospitalité, Neverland avait encore tout à faire.

Cette île les avait recueillis plusieurs semaines, et ils en avaient payé le prix. Elle les avait poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements : chacun d'entre eux avait été évalué, testé, désabusé. L'une après l'autre, ils avaient affronté les épreuves que leur avait méticuleusement préparé Peter Pan. Par leur triomphe, ils avaient gagné le droit de quitter l'île et de repartir avec leur _trésor_, Henry. Epuisés mais indemnes ils rentraient. Cette aventure-là prenait fin.

Leur soulagement était palpable. Se remémorer ces dernières semaines n'était pas nécessaire pour réaliser qu'ils avaient évité le pire de justesse. Ils en avaient pleinement conscience et ils pourraient très prochainement fêter cette victoire comme il se doit chez Granny, comme tout grand évènement qui se respecte.

Leur impatience gagnait de plus en plus de terrain et le gamin ne tenait plus en place. D'ordinaire craintif, celui-ci ne semblait plus troublé par le _crochet_. Il venait le voir toutes les heures pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient bientôt chez eux. L'appel de la terre.

Killian ne connaissait plus ce sentiment. Et il ne partageait pas non plus leur joie. Après tout, lui il était déjà « rentré ». La main sur le gouvernail et une bouteille de rhum à proximité _au cas où, _il était chez lui_._

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » lui demanda David.

Interrompu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas immédiatement où le prince voulait en venir.

« Tu n'as sans nul doute jamais envisagé de quitter ton navire, mais si tu es prêt à le faire, tu pourras trouver ta _place_ à Storybrook ».

Une lueur d'espoir s'était invitée dans ses yeux et ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui les avait aidés. _Pire_, il l'avait sauvé. Il lui en était reconnaissant et il espérait que le pirate était prêt à mettre sa vie de forban derrière lui.

Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes, attendant de savoir si la vie de Killian prendrait un nouveau tournant. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche, la referma puis fini par baisser les yeux, un rictus au bord des lèvres.

« J'ai effectivement une place à Storybrook, derrière les barreaux de sa cellule. À ce qu'on raconte, c'est un plaisir de se laisser menotter par le _shérif _de cette bourgade. Mais il est inutile de se leurrer. Nous ne voulons ni l'un ni l'autre que cette éventualité devienne une réalité ».

La lueur avait fui et lui aussi par la même occasion. Le flibustier n'était visiblement pas prêt à évoluer encore, cela ne servait à rien d'insister. _Maudit pirate._

Killian lui affichait un air suffisant. Le jeune prince s'était avancé sur des eaux incertaines et pénibles. Il n'avait fait que lui rendre service en le détournant de ce chemin hasardeux.

Non, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire après _ça_. Il n'avait rien prévu. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser et il n'avait pas à fournir un agenda à tout l'équipage. Il était leur chauffeur, c'était son _rôle_. Il mènerait à bien sa mission et les ramènerait tous sains et saufs. Sa part du contrat serait remplie. Son aventure s'arrêterait là.

Il savait bien au fond de lui que les intentions de son _camarade _étaient nobles. Mais c'était bien ça le problème avec les personnes de son _espèce_ : prêts à accueillir le moindre chien errant et à en faire soudainement un membre respectable de leur famille.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le change. Il n'avait pas _envie_ qu'on le change. Il les ramènerait à bon port, puisqu'il devait en être ainsi puis il troquerait sa casquette de chauffeur contre son chapeau de capitaine avant de mettre le cap sur n'importe quelle destination, _pourvu qu'il y ait l'ivresse _!

Il allait d'ailleurs pouvoir changer de coiffe bien plus rapidement que ce qu'il imaginait. Une forme se dessinait à l'horizon. Une forme familière. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas les seuls à parcourir l'océan Atlantique.

Le capitaine lâcha le gouvernail et sorti de sa veste une longue-vue. En s'aidant de sa mâchoire, il déplia l'objet et entreprit d'étudier la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un autre bateau ? »

« Un _navire._ » Répondit-il les dents serrées sans même adresser un regard à Regina avant de reprendre.

« Un puissant navire appartenant à la flotte royale ».

Ils avaient mis fin à leur joyeuse réunion pour venir rejoindre leur capitaine, en quête de réponses.

« Alors nous n'avons rien à craindre, » affirma David, une main sur l'épaule du gamin et un sourire assuré, plaqué sur le visage.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr malheureusement. Les officiers du roi affichent fièrement leurs couleurs lorsqu'ils sont en mission, et je ne vois aucun pavillon hissé sur ce mât »

« Dans ce cas-là, comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il s'agit d'un vaisseau royal ? » s'interrogea Emma.

Il soupira. Avait-il vraiment besoin de se justifier ? Il s'apprêtait à défendre ardemment son point de vue, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son interlocutrice, il comprit que son jugement n'était pas remis en cause. La jeune femme cherchait seulement à _comprendre _comment il était parvenu à cette conclusion.

« Trois mâts, et plus de cinquante mètres de long... C'est ce qui se fait de mieux Miss Swan ! Sa construction nécessite de nombreux hommes ainsi que des richesses considérables pour la financer. À vrai dire, il n'existe que deux types de personnes pouvant entrer en possession d'un pareil navire : ceux qui l'ont fait construire et ceux qui s'en sont emparés… »

« Des pirates » comprit Rumpelstiltskin.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il en était lui-même devenu un. Il avait fait ses débuts en mer en tant que lieutenant sous le commandement de son frère, le capitaine Liam Jones. Le roi leur avait confié la mission de ramener une mystérieuse plante. Les légendes racontaient qu'elle était capable de guérir de tous les maux mais ils découvrirent à leur dépend qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un poison mortel.

Touché à l'avant-bras, Liam perdit la vie auprès de son frère cadet. Meurtri et trahi, Killian avait été proclamé capitaine et s'était emparé du Jewel of the Realm(1) dans un acte de rébellion. Appuyé par ce qui était désormais son équipage, les drapeaux et blasons royaux avaient été jetés par-dessus bord et le navire avait été renommé le Jolly Roger.

« Devons-nous nous préparer au combat ? » Emma, le sorti de ses pensées. Prête à cette éventualité, elle était déjà armée.

Le pirate ne put refréner un rire moqueur. « Ne prenons pas de décision hâtive. Nous n'avons encore aucune certitude et se serait vraiment affligeant d'envoyer une famille princière à l'assaut d'un roi ».

Il reprit sa longue-vue et observa la situation plus longuement.

Ils avançaient rapidement sur l'autre bateau, bien trop rapidement. Et puis, la vérité s'imposa : ils étaient incontestablement les seuls à avancer.

« Vous pouvez ranger votre arme princesse. Rien à craindre à l'horizon ».

« En es-tu sûr ? » s'inquiéta Neal. Il avait beau scruter le paysage, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu rassurer son vieil ami.

« On ne peut plus. Ces marins sont en mauvaises postures. Amis ou ennemis, nous sommes le cadet de leurs soucis. Leur ligne de flottaison n'est plus visible. »

Mary Margaret fronça des sourcils mais ne parvînt pas à conclure.

« Ils sont en train de sombrer, doucement mais sûrement », fini le pirate en soupirant. Tout cela était tellement évident pour lui. Et il n'y a rien de plus agaçant que de devoir expliquer l'évidence. Il fallait admettre qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de leur enseigner les _choses _de la mer mais son nouvel équipage manquait cruellement de vivacité d'esprit.

« Allons les aider alors ! »

David renchérit : « Henry a raison. Si ces hommes sont en danger, il faut les secourir ».

« Oh je vous en prie, rentrons chez nous ! Votre soif d'aventure est-elle donc sans fin ? Nous avons récupéré Henry depuis à peine une journée. Et nous sommes _tous_ là, sains et saufs. En direction de notre maison. Pourquoi risquer de gâcher cette réussite en se lançant au secours d'une probable bande de mercenaires ? ».

Régina était excédée. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de savourer ses retrouvailles. Il y avait définitivement trop de monde sur ce bateau.

Elle qui avait élevé Henry toute seule pendant des années, devait maintenant le partager avec une famille toujours de plus en plus nombreuse. Et avec le récent retour du père, elle craignait de se voir retirer la garde de _son_ fils.

Henry était tout pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, tout ce qui lui restait, tout ce qui comptait. Dans ces conditions, la diplomatie n'était pas une option envisageable.

« Oui nous rentrons Régina. Mais nous ne pouvons quand même pas faire comme si nous n'avions rien vu. »

« Et pourquoi pas Miss Blanchard. Parce que c'est _mal_ ? » la provoqua Mr Gold.

Emma s'approcha pour intervenir. Elle comprenait les différents points de vue de ses compagnons. Il y avait d'un côté ceux qui avaient besoin de mettre fin à cette aventure, de se remettre de leurs émotions et de retrouver une vie normale. Et de l'autre côté, ceux pour qui le sens du devoir passait avant tout. La jeune femme de son côté était tiraillée entre les deux mais son discours était guidé par une toute autre motivation.

« Ecoutez, j'ai tout comme vous envie de rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Mais de toute évidence nous ne retrouverons pas nos lits dès ce soir. Ces hommes sont en danger. Bons ou mauvais, ça m'est égal. Nous n'allons pas croiser leur chemin sans agir, comme si de rien n'était. Et je pense que nous sommes tous aptes, chacun à notre manière, à nous défendre si nécessaire. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait bien faire entendre, ce revirement de situation _soulageait _Emma.

Orpheline de naissance, elle était en dépit de tout, une solitaire. C'était ancré en elle, c'était son identité. Et aujourd'hui, elle était enfin entourée par une famille aimante. Mais le soulagement n'était pas au rendez-vous, elle ne connaissait rien à la vie de famille et elle n'était pas équipée pour.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à retourner à Storybrook. Il lui faudrait affronter sa nouvelle vie, une vie à _trois_, une vie dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Que devrait-elle faire ? Qu'attendait-on d'elle ? De jouer la comédie de la famille heureuse enfin réunie ? Emma ne s'était pas préparée à ça et ne le voulait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière et essayer d'avoir la vie qu'ils auraient dû avoir, cette vie à trois. Le mal était fait, et elle ne pourrait jamais passer outre.

Elle savait que ses parents espéraient qu'elle s'ouvre enfin aux autres. Mais comment devait-elle s'y prendre ? Sa vie était sur pause depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. En réalité, elle passait plus de temps à survivre qu'à vivre et elle n'envisageait pas que son bonheur puisse être une priorité. Et puis elle n'était franchement pas convaincue que Neal puisse à nouveau la rendre heureuse, pas comme avant en tout cas, pas aussi facilement, pas aussi naturellement.

« La décision vous appartient » reprit Killian. « Mais je me permets de vous signaler que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et que si nous n'intervenons pas rapidement, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne à secourir. »

* * *

(1) Jewel of the Realm = Le bijou du Royaume

* * *

TADAMMM ! Tout commentaire est le bienvenu. Je prends même les smileys, je ne suis pas compliquée. Mais surtout n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer. Les commentaires, c'est le carburant des auteurs et c'est surtout ce qui leur permet de s'améliorer :)


	2. Impitoyable

Sans plus attendre le chapitre 2, pourquoi vous faire patienter alors qu'il est déjà écrit ? Je ne suis pas sadique ! Souvenez-vous en quand vous devrez m'écrire un petit mot (quoi ? on ne vous pas pas dit que c'était obligatoire ? ( maintenant, oui. ) )

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Impitoyable**

La décision était prise. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, les armes à proximité et les yeux rivés sur l'horizon.

Le capitaine ralenti l'allure de son navire afin de s'approcher doucement de l'autre. Ils étaient maintenant suffisamment près pour voir clairement à quoi ou plutôt à qui ils avaient affaire.

Noyés dans leur désespoir, les marins s'acharnaient à essayer de vider la calle à coup de sceaux, sans même remarquer leur présence. Ils y mettaient toute leur énergie, toute leur âme. Leur vie en dépendait et c'était surtout leur dernier recours. D'autres marins, moins vaillants, auraient déjà sans doute déjà abandonné et auraient attendu, impuissants, que le destin les emporte.

Les deux navires étaient à présent côte à côte. Un grand blond à la peau claire remarqua enfin leur présence. Il regarda longuement Killian qui fit un signe à Neal et David. Les deux hommes prirent une vulgaire planche de bois qu'ils installèrent entre les deux bâtiments.

Montrant l'exemple, l'homme blond interpella les autres et commença à traverser. Les marins se hâtèrent d'imiter leur prédécesseur. La situation devenait de plus en plus critique. Au fur et à mesure que le bateau s'enfonçait, la planche se relevait.

Ils les observèrent silencieusement monter à bord un à un. Regina tenait fermement Henry contre elle, prête à toute éventualité.

« Vous êtes tous là ? demanda Killian, prêt à enlever la planche qui tenait difficilement.

« Non attendez, il _m'_en manque trois. », cria le grand blond. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Killian pour comprendre qu'il avait affaire à leur capitaine.

En entendant son accent, Régina laissa échapper un soupire : « Merveilleux. Des _Anglais_». Mary Margaret lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

Il fit demi-tour pour aller chercher ses hommes.

« Vite, le temps presse ! »

Lorsqu'ils refirent surface ils tenaient deux à deux de pesantes malles. Ils avaient sauvé le peu qu'il leur restait, du linge propre et quelques provisions.

En dépit de l'urgence de la situation, ils traversèrent doucement, non sans difficulté, la passerelle de fortune. Au moment où le dernier d'entre eux mit un pied sur le Jolly Roger, la planche tomba en arrière, entrainée par l'autre navire.

Ils étaient à présent tous sur le pont, les naufragés en face des _héros_.

Leurs nouveaux compagnons ne semblaient pas dangereux. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des brigands et ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de sortir leurs armes contrairement aux autres. Quand il s'en rendit compte, David rentra son épée et fit signe aux autres d'en faire de même.

De toute évidence ces hommes n'avaient aucunes mauvaise intention, et même si ça avait été le cas, ils n'avaient clairement pas l'énergie nécessaire. Leur teint était blafard et leurs traits tirés, ils étaient tout simplement exténués.

Leur capitaine ne participait pas au face à face. Il était resté figé face à ce qu'il restait de son navire. Dans chacune des bulles qui remontaient à la surface, il voyait ses espoirs se faire engloutir. Au fur et à mesure que le mât s'enfonçait, il s'imaginait inverser la tendance, le voir remonter à la surface et pouvoir remonter à son bord. Il restait là, impuissant, tristement captivé par le spectacle.

D'ici quelques minutes, le bâtiment serait entièrement immergé. Ils avaient été secourus à temps.

Il baissa enfin la tête. L'émotion était là, au bord des yeux, et elle n'attendait qu'un signe de faiblesse pour s'exprimer. Il était sur le point de la laisser gagner, mais Killian ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous envoie ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire.

L'homme ravala sa tristesse, se retourna et fit face à son inquisiteur.

« Vous pouvez desserrer vos poings. Cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes libérés de nos engagements envers le roi ».

« Et je suppose qu'il vous a offert un navire pour vous remercier de vos loyaux services ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Pirate ! » lui cracha-t-il, un sourire jusqu'aux dents. Venant d'un homme qui en était clairement un, l'homme fût surpris par cette accusation.

« Rien ne pourrait affilier mon équipage et moi-même à la _piraterie_ !» Le mot avait été expulsé violemment de sa bouche, comme un mauvais goût dont on essaye de se débarrasser.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, je ne fais que constater l'évidence. » rajouta-t-il d'un air complice.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation semblait tant amuser cet homme, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser accuser de la sorte.

« Nous sommes de simples marins. Des hommes libres de tout engagement, qui naviguent au gré de leurs envies, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. » Son honneur était en jeu. Il avait déjà trop perdu aujourd'hui et il ne laisserait pas un bandit lui prendre en plus son intégrité.

« A bord d'un vaisseau royal, que vous avez dérobé avant de corrompre tout un équipage. Des pirates ! » Son sourire était à présent mauvais et fier. Les mots étaient forts, mais les faits étaient là.

Son regard était plongé dans le vide. Son esprit quitta son corps quelques instants, le laissant inerte. Et en voyant l'autre homme se décomposer, David ne put s'empêcher de penser que le pirate faisait preuve d'une perspicacité remarquable. Il dû admettre qu'il avait fait mouche.

Il s'était effectivement emparé du Godspeed et il n'avait jamais envisagé de le rendre un jour. C'était l'un des trois vaisseaux qui faisait la fierté de son roi avec le Susan Constant et le Discovery. Ses hommes, fidèles et soutenant sa cause, l'avaient suivi de leur plein gré. Mais les faits étaient là : par ses actes, il avait ainsi changé des hommes de bien en brigands.

Il croyait encore fermement que ses raisons étaient légitimes. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait commis un acte de piraterie et qu'à l'heure actuelle, sa tête devait avoir été mise à prix.

Le capitaine Crochet observait la situation d'un œil amusé, un brin nostalgique. Lui aussi avait commencé sa carrière de pirate par une simple mutinerie. Seulement personne ne lui avait montré la vérité en face ou n'avait mis de mots sur ses _actes_. Il avait sombré dans le banditisme petit à petit, sans jamais en prendre pleinement conscience. Et un beau jour, il ne resta plus rien du jeune lieutenant droit et discipliné qu'il avait pu être.

Mais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui pouvait encore être tiré d'affaire. La culpabilité le rongeait. Seule une noble cause avait pu le faire sortir du droit chemin, comme cela avait été le cas pour lui. Mais il pouvait encore mettre fin à son inexpérimentée vie de pirate, il n'était pas trop tard pour _lui_.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » finit-il par demander calmement après avoir accordé un peu de répit à l'homme.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. De plus en plus mal en point.

« J'ose espérer qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine et que vous ne serez pas amené à regretter d'avoir renié tous vos principes. »

La colère vînt enfin combler son regard vitreux. C'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus subir un instant de plus cette situation. Il sembla subitement se souvenir qu'il pouvait toujours employer la _force_ pour faire taire ce plaisantin et lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Perdre son navire, perdre ses espoirs et se faire ridiculiser par un pirate ? Il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage.

David se décida à intervenir avant que l'affrontement n'ait lieu. Il se plaça entre les deux hommes, dos à l'autre capitaine et chercha à intercepter le regard aguerri de Killian.

« Vous battre ne mènera à rien. Nous sommes à présent tous ensemble sur ce bateau et nous devons trouver un moyen de cohabiter. »

Il se retourna à présent vers l'autre homme qui avait déjà desserré les poings. Si le dialogue n'était pas possible avec l'un, il semblait ouvert avec l'autre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre navire ? Le… _Godspeed,_ c'est bien cela ? »

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il regarda les autres membres de l'équipage et tout compte fait, il se demanda si on pouvait vraiment leur attribuer ce titre. A l'exception de l'animosité du capitaine, il n'y avait aucune autre menace à bord.

« Tout est allé si vite… », finit-il par dire en reposant ses yeux sur David.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé. Nous naviguions depuis plusieurs jours, l'océan était calme. Et puis subitement, une tempête venue d'un autre monde s'est déchainée. Elle était violente et _impitoyable_. Elle nous a pris au dépourvu, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Et puis elle est repartie comme elle est venue, nous laissant là, impuissant. Je n'ai perdu aucun homme, mais un des mâts n'a pas tenu le choc et la coque s'est fendue. Nous avons essayé d'évacuer l'eau qui montait, mais c'était peine perdue. Et c'est là que je vous ai aperçu ».

Face à ce discours, leurs regards s'assombrirent. Silencieux et interdits, ils compatissaient.

Même Killian semblait avoir perdu toute hostilité à son égard.

« C'est un drôle d'équipage que vous avez là capitaine » lui dit-il pour mettre fin au malaise. « Des femmes, un enfant et même un _vieil _homme, comment parvenez-vous à mener cette barque tous ensemble ? »

« Pardon ? » cracha Rumpelstiltskin, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

L'homme continua : « Je réalise que je manque à tous mes devoirs. J'ai omis de vous remercier pour votre aide. Vous nous avez sauvé et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants ».

Face à ce climat plus léger, Killian ne put s'empêcher de répondre : « Ne le faites pas tout de suite, vous pouvez encore servir de repas aux poissons ».

De toute évidence, il se délectait de la situation. Ce capitaine était sans nul doute un homme droit, honorable et surtout un adversaire de taille. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il était dévasté et affaibli. C'était l'occasion d'affirmer sa position et de garder le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir _deux_ capitaines à bord.

David prit pour parti d'ignorer le pirate. « Je vous en prie, c'est tout à fait normal et je suis sûr que dans le cas inverse vous n'auriez pas hésité non plus à en faire de même ». Son sourire parlait pour lui, il en était persuadé.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus parmi nous. » dit-il en s'adressant à tout l'équipage. « Nous étions justement sur le chemin du retour. Nous rentrons chez nous, à Storybrook dans le Maine. Nous serons à terre d'ici quelques jours normalement. Je suis certain que vous trouverez le moyen de vous y retourner quand nous y serons. Nous vous aiderons de toutes façons, soyez en sûrs ».

L'homme ne sut quoi répondre. Cette aide était inespérée, ils leur en étaient tous reconnaissants. Contrairement aux apparences, ils étaient tombés sur des hommes de bien.

David commença à s'éloigner afin rejoindre sa femme. Pensif, il marqua l'arrêt et se retourna subitement.

« Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez déjà? »

L'homme sourit.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit. Mon nom est Smith, John Smith. »

* * *

Normalement c'est à ce chapitre là que tout se décide : soit vous accrochez et commencez à me supplier pour la suite, soit je vais chercher la corde et le tabouret sur un fond de James Blunt. Mon destin est entre vos mains. (mais pas de pression, on est entre nous!)


	3. Blessée

Tout juste corrigé, aussitôt publié.

Chapitre un peu plus long que les deux précédents. Mais en ce long week-end de mai, je suis sûre que vous avez du temps à m'accorder :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Blessé**

Régina soupira à nouveau. Pouvait-on faire plus cliché que John Smith pour un Anglais ? C'était peu probable.

« LE JOHN SMITH ? » À l'unisson, Emma et Henry se manifestèrent.

Qui était cet homme, et comment ces deux-là pouvaient-ils le connaître ?

Killian fronça les sourcils. Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui vint. Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler d'un capitaine notoire ?

De son côté, Mary Margaret se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une personne connue dans _leur_ monde.

« Je ne m'y habituerai jamais je pense. C'est incroyable, et pourtant tellement évident. Vous essayez de retrouver Pocahontas n'est-ce pas ? »

En posant cette question, Emma jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Killian. Il avait su le cerner en un regard et visiblement il ne savait que trop bien qu'un homme désespéré ne pouvait agir que par amour.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle.

Neal commençait à être agacé d'avoir toujours un train de retard. Henry le remarqua et il lui expliqua : « John Smith et Pocahontas sont comme vous. Ce sont des héros de contes de fées. » Puis il se tourna vers Mary Margaret avant de poursuivre : « Rappelez-vous Miss Blanchard, vous m'avez déjà raconté l'histoire de la princesse indienne qui tombe amoureuse de l'un des hommes venus coloniser leur village. »

« Oui je me souviens.» lui répondit-elle. Mais son sourire ne dura qu'un instant. Elle alla chercher le regard du capitaine Smith avant de rajouter : « Cependant si ma mémoire est bonne, cette histoire ne se termine pas sur une fin heureuse»

« Et bien au moins c'est une histoire qui a le mérite d'être originale » nargua Mr Gold. Sa remarque aurait pu lui valoir les foudres de tous ses compagnons, mais seuls David et Mary Margaret semblèrent choqués. Ce couple avait surmonté de multiples épreuves mais ils s'étaient toujours retrouvé et n'en avait jamais douté. Cependant pour tous les autres, le célèbre "et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" ne s'était pas encore manifestée. Au pays des contes de fées, leur amertume était justifiée.

« Comment pouvez-vous connaître mon histoire ? » John s'adressait directement à Emma, mais celle-ci ne savait quoi répondre. Un simple « c'est compliqué » lui semblait être une réponse convenable, mais il ne s'en serait probablement pas contenté.

Neal prit les devant et éclaircit la situation : « Emma et Henry ne font pas vraiment parties de notre monde. Dans le leur, nous sommes tous des personnages dont les histoires sont racontées de génération en génération.»

John n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre, et encore moins de devoir les croire mais il pouvait concevoir qu'ils disaient la vérité. Après tout, il était impossible d'inventer un prénom comme celui de Pocahontas.

« Comment s'est finie votre histoire ? » s'interrogea David.

_Par un coup de feu._

John revécu la scène, _encore_. Il voyait d'un côté les indiens célébrer la fin de la guerre et de l'autre Ratcliffe, vert de rage, saisir un fusil et tirer en direction de Powhatan. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Il avait refait cette scène tant de fois, mais il ne lui trouvait pas d'autre issue possible. Il s'était interposé, entre la balle et le père de sa bien-aimée, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire, parce que c'était ce qu'il _devait_ faire.

« Pocahontas a réussi à mettre fin à la guerre qui avait éclaté entre son peuple et mes hommes. Mais malgré ça, j'ai été blessé et je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de rentrer en Angleterre. C'était mon unique chance de guérison. »

Leur histoire avait pris fin avant même d'avoir commencé. Il venait tout juste de se rencontrer, de s'apprivoiser, de s'apprécier. Le temps d'un baiser et c'était fini.

_Tu me reverras. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je serai une flamme dans ton cœur, pour toujours._

« Je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis. Une fois rétabli, j'ai essayé de revenir mais le chemin jusqu'à elle semblait avoir disparu. J'avais beau refaire le même trajet, encore et encore, sa terre est devenue introuvable. Après plusieurs années, j'ai dû me résigner et abandonner. »

L'avait-il vraiment fait ? Il était resté convaincu qu'il finirait par la retrouver. Cette certitude ne s'était jamais éteinte, tout comme le tourbillon de sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais il ne savait simplement plus comment s'y prendre, comment réussir, alors il avait cessé d'essayer.

Puis les yeux de John s'illuminèrent « Mais récemment les choses ont changé, il semblerait qu'elles se soient _débloquées_. Il m'a fallu du temps pour rassembler mes hommes et repartir en direction de la Virginie mais je suis sûr que cette fois-ci je réussirai ! » Puis il se souvint de la tempête et son regard s'éteignit à nouveau : « Enfin c'est ce que je pensais ».

Neal observa Emma. N'avaient-ils pas vécu la _même _chose tous les deux ? Ils s'étaient rencontrés, un peu par accident, mais ils s'étaient instantanément liés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient partagé un amour simple et sincère où seul le moment présent comptait. Et puis le destin s'en est mêlé. Il les a séparés, prématurément, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de vivre pleinement leur histoire.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés des années plus tard, et ils avaient dû réapprendre à se connaître. Mais la tâche n'était pas aisée. Plus rien n'avait été simple depuis, plus rien ne pouvait être comme avant.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Emma l'avait laissé rentrer dans sa vie et dans son cœur naturellement, _facilement_. Ils vivaient tous les deux avec un passé douloureux et un besoin frénétique d'aller de l'avant. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait plus à trouver le chemin vers la jeune femme.

Elle était distante, impénétrable, _blessée_. Parfois, Neal en venait même à douter qu'ils avaient pu être intimes un jour. Henry était cependant la preuve vivante qu'ils s'étaient aimés et que tout restait possible.

Il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il se battrait pour retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu et même plus. Il était un père désormais et il devrait apprendre à se comporter comme tel pour ne pas échouer comme le sien. L'enjeu était de taille, mais il se sentait prêt à relever le défi. Parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il le devait, parce que son cœur ne battait que pour eux.

On ne retrouve pas toujours les choses telles qu'on les a laissées. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre et à l'accepter, mais aujourd'hui il en avait pleinement conscience. Et il espérait que John s'était préparé à cette éventualité.

David sortit les deux hommes de leurs pensées : « Vous devez être exténué et nous vous harcelons de questions. Allez-vous restaurer, vous et vos hommes et vous reposez. Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde dans le dortoir. »

Guidé par Killian, ils firent le tour de _sa _propriété. Il leur indiqua les couchettes qui de toute évidence serviraient très rapidement, avant de leur montrer la cuisine. En y déposant les malles, il analysera leur contenu mais ne vit pas de rhum. Ils étaient maintenant trop nombreux, il ne pourrait plus fournir tout le monde. La peur du manque l'envahit.

Quand il remonta sur le pont, _son_ équipage s'était réuni et chuchotait hâtivement. Il prit la conversation en cours de route.

« Nous devons l'aider ! » David était catégorique.

« Otez-moi d'un doute, ce n'est pas ce que nous venons tout juste de faire ? » Mr Gold ne pouvait plus contenir son sarcasme.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. Nous en avons assez fait. Nous les ramenons avec nous, c'est amplement suffisant ! » Régina ne comprenait même pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là en si peu de temps. N'étaient-ils pas tous en train d'organiser une charmante petite soirée chez Granny il y a même pas quelques heures de ça ?

« En toute honnêteté, il me tarde vraiment de rentrer de cette aventure… » Neal était las. Mais sa fatigue semblait plus mentale que physique.

Régina profita de ce manque de motivation pour renchérir : « …Qui était finie d'ailleurs je vous le rappelle ! » Cependant lorsqu'il continua sa phrase, elle désenchanta.

« …mais d'un autre côté nous sommes responsables de leur naufrage. Je pense que c'est le moins que nous puissions faire. »

« Responsables ? » Mary Margaret ne comprenait pas. Ils les avaient sauvés de la noyade, de quoi pouvaient-ils bien être coupables ?

« Je suis d'accord avec Neal... » Face à certains regards ahuris, David développa : « Une tempête venue d'un autre monde ? Imprévisible, inévitable et impitoyable ? C'est forcément celle que nous avons déclenchée en traversant les mondes pour quitter Neverland. »

« Oh mon dieu… » Cette fois-ci elle saisit la gravité de la situation.

Killian se confirma à lui-même qu'elle n'était définitivement pas vive d'esprit.

« Alors allons-y ! Dirigeons nous vers la Virginie et aidons John Smith à retrouver Pocahontas. Ça va être génial ! » s'enthousiasma Henry.

« Et dangereux surtout ! » s'inquiéta Régina.

« Et inutile ! » ajouta Mr Gold.

« Et fatigant... » compléta Neal.

« Tout le monde a le droit à sa fin heureuse. John n'a jamais pu avoir la sienne. Et ne te vexe pas maman, mais tu es en partie responsable. »

Emma et Régina furent surprises. De quoi et à qui parlait-il ?

« S'il n'arrive pas à retrouver la Virginie c'est parce qu'il était devenu impossible de naviguer entre les mondes à cause de la malédiction que tu as lancée. »

Régina resta interdite. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle était sincèrement agacée qu'on puisse encore lui reprocher cette malédiction avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. Mais elle tacha de garder en tête le « ne te vexe pas _maman_ ».

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, les ferma un instant et prit une grande inspiration avant de le regarder à nouveau et de lui répondre calmement : « Il semblerait que d'une certaine façon j'ai lié nos destinés. Puisque que je suis en partie responsable, je pense que nous _pourrions_ effectivement considérer de les déposer en Virginie. » Choisis avec soin, elle avait articulé chacun de ses mots pour cacher au mieux son exaspération.

Devant la mine réjouie d'Henry, elle se détendit. Elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Elle se permit de rajouter : « Nous leur devons un _bateau_ après tout. » Non, elle ne se résignerait pas à dire « navire ». Le Capitaine Crochet la fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien. Il savait reconnaître une cause perdue quand il en croisait une.

« Oh pitié ! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu. » Mr Gold refusait de rester un simple spectateur. La scène qui se déroulait devant ces yeux n'avait rien de censé. Comment un gamin pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur la Méchante Reine ? Voir son élève, une sorcière brillante _et_ redoutable, se soumettre ainsi à un caprice l'affligeait réellement. Un peu de chantage affectif suffisait à la rendre aussi faible que les Charmant. Cette scène était tout bonnement affligeante.

« Rien de vous retient Mr Gold. Et je pense que vous disposez de vos propres moyens pour pouvoir rentrer à Storybrook dès à présent si cette nouvelle aventure ne vous dit rien. » Ils avaient l'opportunité de se racheter et de participer à l'écriture d'une fin heureuse pour John et Pocahontas. Pour Mary Margaret, il n'était pas envisageable de ne pas saisir cette opportunité et encore moins qu'elle soit gâchée par quelques réfractaires au bonheur.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison Miss Blanchard. Je vous souhaite bon vent ! » Il leva aussitôt une main vers le ciel et positionna l'autre devant lui, faisant ainsi tomber sa canne. Il était prêt à s'éclipser par magie, mais Neal l'interrompit brusquement.

« Tu n'iras nul part.» C'était visiblement au tour de _son_ gamin de lui faire la morale.

« Nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver, et croit-moi, le chemin jusqu'au pardon est encore long. Tu ne pourras pas le traverser si tu t'en vas, _encore_. Je ne t'en laisserais plus l'occasion à vrai dire. » Il marqua un arrêt, baissa les yeux un instant puis reprit de plus belle : « Considère que c'est ta dernière chance de te racheter envers moi et de me prouver que tu n'es plus l'homme qui a préféré la … la _magie_ et le _pouvoir_ à son propre fils ! » Sa voix tremblait. Il en était encore écœuré. Neal n'était pas vraiment convaincu de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour. Mais comment pouvait-il en être sûr sans avoir essayé ?

Mr Gold laissa ses bras retomber lentement. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à Régina et Henry et comprit cette fois-ci.

« Bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi » Il se baissa, attrapa sa canne qui était tombée à ses pieds et se remit droit. Il positionna ses deux mains dessus, affichant clairement sa décision d'en rester là.

Mary Margaret s'approcha alors doucement d'Emma et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'interpeller : « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? »

Emma réalisa qu'elle était une des seules à ne pas s'être manifestée, avec Killian.

« Renoncer encore quelques jours à une douche et un bon lit ? Bien évidemment que je suis partante ! » Répondit-elle avec le sourire. Son ironie détendit l'atmosphère.

« Mais il faudrait d'abord s'assurer que notre charmant capitaine accepte de nous y amener ». Ils ne pouvaient pas changer de cap sans son accord, ils étaient sur son navire et il en restait maître à bord. Elle choisit donc volontairement de le prendre par les sentiments pour le convaincre, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais il joua le jeu, il n'avait toujours rien de prévu.

« S'il est charmant, soyez sûre qu'il le fera princesse.»

« Nous allons en Virginie alors, c'est décidé ! » s'exclama Mary Margaret. Son enthousiasme était vif, probablement un brin contagieux aussi.

David se chargea d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à John et ses hommes. Prêt à repartir, chacun reprit son poste.

Les deux capitaines se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le gouvernail. Le regard de Killian arrêta net John. Ce dernier réalisa qu'il avait agi par automatisme. Mais ceci n'était pas son navire, et de fait, il perdait son rôle de capitaine.

Ses hommes eux, avaient su parfaitement retrouver une place. Tout le monde s'employait à faire repartir le navire. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il prit le temps d'observer le deuxième équipage. Il était atypique mais chacun d'entre eux participait activement à la bonne marche du bateau.

Il alla prendre appui sur la rambarde, face à la mer et profita du paysage. Cette situation lui était totalement étrangère mais n'était pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas à se soucier de mener la barque, il pouvait profiter du voyage.

Il entendit derrière lui les ordres fuser :

« Hissez-haut ! »

« Toutes voiles dehors ! »

« Larguez les amarres ! »

« Souquez les artimuses(1) ! » rajouta Emma.

John ne reconnut pas ce dernier ordre. Surpris, il se retourna vers le capitaine avec un regard interrogateur. Killian se contenta de hausser les épaules, aussi dubitatif que lui.

Complice d'un instant, seuls Henry et Emma rigolèrent à cette blague.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu la référence, il s'agit d'une réplique prononcée dans Astérix et Obélix Mission Cléopatre. Tenez, je vous donne même le lien vers la vidéo de ce passage, c'est cultissime. watch?v=fusHjuIUZLw (ou tapez souquez les artimuses sur youtube, vous trouverez facilement !)

* * *

Je tenais à remercier encore DreamingRenegade, SnoozPower et ZazouloveMatt pour leur commentaire. Et dire merci tout court à Kla, Mima, Rakirami et Elisendre. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu vous faire de réponses personnalisées puisque vous n'avez pas de compte.

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre est à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'hésitez surtout pas sur les remarques bonnes ou mauvaises. Elles m'aident vraiment à avancer sur mon histoire et l'améliorer.

Le chapitre 4 est quasiment fini ! Le temps de le peaufiner et de le corriger et il est à vous ! À très bientôt donc ;)


	4. Interminable

**Chapitre 4 : Interminable**

Ils naviguaient depuis plusieurs jours à présent.

Le Jolly Roger transportait quatorze passagers, dont trois femmes. Certains trouvaient que la gente féminine s'y faisait rare, mais en réalité il n'y avait jamais eu jusque-là autant de femmes à bord en même temps. À cette pensée, les yeux de Milah s'invitèrent un instant dans les pensées de Killian.

Un temps d'adaptation avait été nécessaire pour que chacun trouve sa place, mais ils y étaient parvenus, pour la_ plupart_ d'entre eux en tout cas.

En effet, des tensions persistaient entre les deux capitaines. Ils étaient obligés de cohabiter mais également de_ collaborer_ : l'un d'entre eux possédait le navire, l'autre connaissait l'itinéraire.

Neal avait essayé de reprendre sa place de second, en _vain_. Il avait été assigné involontairement à une autre tâche, et non des moindres : tempérer les deux hommes et faire office de médiateur.

Cette mission n'était pas très valorisante mais elle lui prenait le plus clair de son temps ce qui avait le mérite de tenir à l'écart son père. Neal lui avait demandé de rester, mais il ne savait pas comment le laisser à nouveau rentrer dans sa vie. Une amertume sans fin avait remplacé son absence.

Lors de leur première nuit tous ensemble, ils avaient dû s'organiser afin de décider qui dormirait où.

Sous le pont, le Jolly Roger offrait deux grandes pièces : la cuisine située sur l'arrière du navire, et le dortoir. Autrefois réservée aux officiers, cette seconde pièce était composée de lits suspendus à la charpente du navire et elle pouvait accueillir une quinzaine d'hommes. Un peu plus loin, en s'avançant vers la proue, deux cabines privées étaient réparties de part et d'autre du couloir. Enfin, c'était tout au bout du navire, au niveau du gouvernail qu'était située la cabine du capitaine.

Cette dernière chambre n'avait évidemment pas fait partie des négociations.

Ben et Lon avaient demandé sur le ton de la plaisanterie s'ils pouvaient occuper une cabine privée ensemble. L'un avait une queue de cheval brune et était mal rasé, l'autre était roux et barbu. Emma les reconnu, ils faisaient eux aussi partie de l'histoire de son enfance. Ils avaient participé à l'arrestation de Ratcliffe et visiblement, ils n'avaient jamais quitté John Smith depuis. Elle remarqua également Thomas en retrait, qui tentait difficilement de ne pas sourire à la raillerie de ses deux acolytes. Emma songea un instant à faire une liste de tous les personnages qu'elle avait rencontré depuis qu'elle avait quitté Boston. Elle pouvait en rajouter trois à sa collection.

John Smith les remit à leur place et annonça que ses hommes occuperaient le dortoir. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer et puis cela ne faisait aucune différence pour eux. Ils étaient habitués à un confort sommaire.

Ils ne restaient plus qu'à déterminer qui occuperaient les cabines privées. En tant que seul couple _légitime_ à bord, David et Mary Margaret obtinrent la première cabine d'un commun accord. Neal profita de cet élan pour suggérer de partager la seconde avec Emma. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de pâlir à cette idée que Regina était intervenue : « Je préfèrerais la prendre pour Henry et moi-même si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. »

Leur choix était fait. Mais Killian ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que la répartition n'était pas optimale : « À moins que Miss Swan se sente l'_audace_ de dormir dans le dortoir avec huit hommes » avait-il rajouté.

Face aux sourires en coin des marins, Emma se sentit mal à l'aise. Cette fois-ci, elle eut le temps de pâlir.

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle prendra ma place.» À l'évidence, David était contrarié. Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir mieux analysé la situation et d'avoir ainsi mis sa fille en mauvaise _posture._

David, Neal et Mr Gold occuperaient donc le dortoir avec les autres marins. Le problème était réglé.

Chacun se dirigea vers son lit et entreprit d'y installer ses affaires. Avant que Régina ne s'échappe dans sa cabine avec Henry, Emma la rattrapa par le bras. « Merci pour tout à l'heure » Face à son regard étonné, elle rajouta : « Pour la cabine avec _Neal_ ».

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mets-toi bien dans la tête que je ne l'ai en aucun cas fait pour servir tes propres intérêts ». Régina affichait son sourire dédaigneux. Elle n'avait que faire de leur querelle d'amoureux. Passer le plus de temps possible avec Henry était sa seule idée en tête.

En déposant leurs affaires dans les cabines privées, ils se rendirent compte que les pièces étaient minuscules. Leur seul _luxe_, c'était d'avoir une porte.

Après plusieurs jours ensemble, une routine s'était installée. Les hommes s'occupaient de faire fonctionner le navire et les femmes veillaient à ce que personne ne manque de rien. Nourrir quatorze bouches n'était pas une mince affaire, d'autant que leurs provisions étaient maigres et peu variées.

Emma ne supportait pas de rester dans la cuisine trop longtemps. La pièce était humide et sombre et la compagnie de Régina et Mary Margaret n'était pas toujours des plus agréables. Les deux femmes avaient clairement des conflits de longues dates non réglés.

Se refusant d'être au milieu des deux femmes quand l'affrontement aurait lieu, elle allait rejoindre les hommes sur le pont aussi souvent que possible. Sous l'œil protecteur de son père, mais pas seulement, elle donnait un coup de main à ceux qui voulaient bien lui confier une tâche.

Il fallait déplacer les voiles, manipuler les cordages, briquer le pont et veiller en permanence à ce que l'équipement soit en parfait état de marche.

Quand il ne restait plus rien à faire, ou du moins plus rien qu'elle _puisse _faire, elle montait sur la plateforme en haut du mât pour scruter l'horizon. De son perchoir, elle pouvait profiter d'une vue imprenable sur huit kilomètres à la ronde. Mais par-dessus tout, elle pouvait enfin être seule et retrouver un peu d'_intimité_. Quand on est de nature solitaire, vivre sur un bateau surpeuplé n'est pas idéal. D'autant plus quand l'équipage veut vous parler de _futur_.

Emma avait réussi à fuir Neal jusqu'à présent. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire indéfiniment, mais elle espérait de tout cœur qu'au moment venu elle trouverait les réponses à ses questions.

En attendant elle restait là, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon et les poumons remplis d'embruns marins. En hauteur, elle se sentait en sécurité et elle pouvait observer ses _problèmes_ de loin.

Mais ce jour-là elle ne put profiter pleinement de son moment de répit. Les tensions sur le navire gagnaient en vivacité. Les provisions manqueraient bientôt et l'appel de la terre se faisait de plus en plus pressant pour certains.

Même Killian commençait à penser qu'il y avait bien trop de monde sur _son_ navire. Voyant qu'aujourd'hui l'animosité ambiante ne s'apaiserait pas d'elle-même, Emma descendit de la plateforme et alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipage sur le pont.

« Nous avons fait une erreur en changeant de cap. Ce voyage est _interminable_. » Régina aurait pu concevoir de dépérir au combat, ou de se noyer sur le chemin du retour, mais mourir de faim n'était pas acceptable. D'autant plus que les lois de la magie ne lui permettaient pas de s'approvisionner en nourriture.

Elle ne savait plus comment gérer ce sentiment d'impuissance et elle commençait même à regretter de ne pas avoir quitté le navire quand Mary Margaret leur en avait laissé l'opportunité. Partir à ce moment-là aurait été de l'égoïsme, cependant elle aurait pu l'assumer. Mais les quitter maintenant serait de la lâcheté, et ça, ce n'était pas envisageable.

« Techniquement, nous ne subissons pas encore le changement de direction. La tempête nous a laissé au beau milieu de l'océan Atlantique. Nous devions dans tous les cas traverser d'Est en Ouest avant de pouvoir retrouver la côte Américaine. » Killian exposait les faits platoniquement.

« Oui c'est vrai. » poursuivit Neal. « La Virginie n'est pas vraiment plus loin que le Maine, elle est juste plus au Sud. Et quant aux provisions, certes nous sommes plus nombreux que prévu, mais leurs malles supplémentaires nous ont bien aidé à tenir jusque-là. »

« Mais nous sommes _encore_ à combien de jours de la côte ? » Emma avait du mal à contenir son désespoir. Elle aurait aimé demander « à combien d'heures » mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

« Difficile à dire Miss Swan. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de carte de ce monde »

Déçue, elle se tourna vers l'autre capitaine.

« Et vous John, en avez-vous la moindre idée ? »

Killian ressentit un pincement au cœur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en déceler l'origine. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas su répondre à Emma ? Ou parce qu'il n'était clairement plus le seul maître à bord du Jolly Roger ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Il serra la mâchoire, déglutit, et veilla à ne rien laisser paraître de son mal être.

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin. » John profita de ce rapprochement pour observer brièvement la jeune femme. Blonde, les yeux bleus et la peau claire, cette femme est le parfait opposée de _sa_ Pocahontas.

« La traversée ne sera plus très longue, deux jours si le vent nous est favorable. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à longer la côte et nous y serons. »

Voyant qu'Emma en attendait plus de lui il compléta : « Je dirais cinq jours tout au plus ».

Cinq jours ! Cela lui semblait insurmontable. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils déjà en mer ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle ne savait même pas quel jour il était, elle n'était même pas sure du mois non plus à vrai dire. Toutes ces aventures loin de ses _repères_ lui avaient fait perdre la notion du temps.

Mais elle se ressaisit. Au moins maintenant elle avait un objectif en vue. Elle savait où ils en étaient et le plus dur était probablement passé. Elle _osait_ y croire en tout cas.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas profiter de nous rapprocher de la côte pour faire une halte à la première terre en vue ? »

Elle avait attiré l'attention de tous. Les yeux remplis d'espoir des passagers mirent mal à l'aise les deux capitaines. Killian regarda John, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposer à décider. C'était sa _faute_ après tout, il avait défendu son territoire un peu trop ardemment.

Il se gratta la tête de sa main et dit : « Si nous nous arrêtons, nous mettrons plus de temps à atteindre la Virginie. N'êtes-vous donc pas tous pressés d'en finir avec ce périple ? » Il s'adressait à tout le monde mais ne regardait qu'Emma.

« Oui bien sûr, c'est ce que nous voulons. Mais nous voudrions avant tout arriver _entier_. »

Le regard du capitaine étant un peu trop intense, elle se tourna vers les autres : « Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de nouveaux imprévus. Prenons le temps de nous arrêter, de nous réapprovisionner, de passer une nuit au sec et de nous laver. » Face aux regards ahuris de certains marins elle ajouta : « Enfin pour ceux qui en ressentent le besoin » en fronçant les sourcils.

_L'appel de la terre._

Killian analysa la situation. Occupé à mener la barque, il avait passé très peu de temps avec l'équipage. Il ne restait jamais trop longtemps loin du gouvernail, par crainte que cet océan ne lui réserve des surprises, mais aussi que John lui prenne _sa_ place. Il n'avait jamais dû partager et il n'était pas disposé à le faire.

Il commença à observer tout le monde. Son regard s'arrêta en premier sur Henry.

Le gamin avait laissé tomber son enthousiasme débordant. Il avait entendu dire qu'il avait entreprit de repeindre la coque de son navire malgré lui. Henry avait en effet un mal de mer épouvantable et n'arrivait pas à garder quoi que ce soit dans le ventre.

Killian se demanda d'où il tenait cette faiblesse. Mais le doute disparu très rapidement. Neal était un habitué des mers. A l'heure actuelle, il devait encore avoir passé plus de temps en mer que sur la terre.

Il se tourna alors vers Emma et remarqua qu'effectivement, la jeune femme était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, dans la mesure du possible. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, et rien montré. Elle avait continué et participait tous les jours aux corvées maritimes sans un mot. Killian se dit qu'il aurait dû réaliser plus tôt que le silence de la jeune femme cachait forcément quelque chose. Mais il se réconforta en pensant qu'à ce moment précis, il était peut-être encore le seul à avoir découvert cette vérité.

Son regard se tourna alors sur ses parents. David et Mary Margaret n'avaient plus de sourire en libre-service. L'heure était _grave._ Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Il passa alors à Régina, et perdit instantanément toute envie de rire. Cette femme était une bombe à retardement. Et même si de toute évidence elle faisait un effort surhumain pour se contenir, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Seul Mr Gold était impassible. L'homme s'était fait très discret ces derniers jours. Il participait autant que les autres mais en silence.

Il avait accepté de rester pour Neal. Parce que finalement une _rédemption_ était envisageable. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour approcher son fils et lui montrer qu'il avait changé, ou plutôt qu'_elle_ l'avait changé.

Il était séparé de Belle depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Chaque seconde loin d'elle était un pas supplémentaire vers le Ténébreux. Plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de lui et de ce qu'il avait à prouver. Rentrer à Storybrook devenait _urgent_ pour lui, presque vital. Il avait besoin de sa piqure de rappel, de son regard réconfortant et de son amour inconditionnel.

Mais il était piégé. S'il partait, Neal ne voudrait plus jamais de lui dans sa vie. Alors il restait là, s'efforçant de ne pas se mêler aux autres pour garder le contrôle de lui-même et laissant ainsi le temps à Neal d'être prêt pour une réconciliation.

Les marins de leur côté ne semblaient pas avoir d'état d'âme. Ils feraient ce qu'on leur dirait de faire. Ils ne discutaient jamais un ordre. C'étaient de bons matelots. Killian aurait aimé que _son_ équipage leur ressemble un peu plus.

Enfin, il se tourna vers John. Il se dégageait de lui une énergie déroutante. Sa détermination ne cessait de croître alors que tous les autres s'affaiblissaient. Il avait une motivation plus forte que tout. Il avait attendu ce moment une vie entière. S'il fallait qu'il ait la foi pour quatorze, il l'aurait.

Killian relâcha la pression et admit qu'il était dépassé par la situation.

« Capitaine Smith ? » John sourit. Ça y est, il avait enfin retrouvé son titre.

« Vous qui êtes un fin spécialiste de ces eaux, ne connaissez-vous donc pas un charmant petit coin de terre où ces dames pourraient se rafraichir ? »

Emma rougit. Elle n'aimait pas passer pour une délicate, mais là son seuil de tolérance avait été franchi depuis bien trop longtemps. Son appartement lui manquait cruellement.

« J'ai bien une idée en tête. Une terre de cocagne où nous nous sommes déjà arrêtés pour nous ressourcer avec mes hommes. » Il alla récupérer sa carte et pointa une île.

« Si nous avons bien calculé notre position avec le capitaine Jones … »

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible » Killian était sec. Laisser sa place était déjà bien assez compliquée. Il était hors de question qu'on se mette en plus à douter de ses compétences.

« … nous passerons notre prochaine nuit à terre. »

Emma rassurée, laissa échapper un sourire.

« Bien. Je vous laisse changer de cap, je vais me reposer. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à Neal pour vous seconder, il en est apte. »

Non sans difficulté, il se résigna enfin à laisser la barre. Quitte à être inutile, autant en profiter pour se reposer. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Neverland, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil plus de quelques heures. Il avait envie de dormir un siècle, au risque d'être accusé de plagier la princesse Aurore.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces. Il était leur chauffeur, c'était _son_ rôle et il y tenait.

* * *

Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que vous avez lu mes 4 premiers chapitres, alors MERCI, MERCI DE TOUT COEUR ! Vous venez officiellement de gagner ma reconnaissance éternelle. ça ne se revend pas très bien sur Ebay et pourtant, je vous assure que c'est précieux.

Ne vous gênez pas pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Là comme ça, cash pistache et sans ménagement !

Si vous trouvez que l'histoire met un peu de temps à se mettre en place, sachez que moi aussi je commence à m'impatienter. Je vais d'ailleurs en parler de ce pas à l'auteur :)

En attendant, je vous donne rendez vous au chapitre 5. Toutes les idées sont là. Se sera un chapitre léger. Nos héros en ont pas mal bavé jusqu'à présent, je vais leur offrir du bon temps (mais pas trop, ce n'est pas l'heure du happy ending non plus !)


	5. Abimés

Mes chéris, mes loulous, mes petits chats, mes grenouilles (mode Valérie Daminot _on),_ je suis ravie de vous retrouvez pour un tout nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que les autres à l'écrire mais en même temps c'est normal, il est deux fois plus longs.

Ce que je vous propose, c'est de le lire, et de me retrouver à la fin pour un débriefing (j'offre le thé et les cookies).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Abimés**

Ça y est, elle était là. En hauteur, Emma avait été la première à l'_apercevoir_. Il faut dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour. Elle était remontée à son refuge, s'était assise en tailleur et n'avait cessée de scruter l'horizon.

Elle était captivée par ce petit ilot au milieu de nulle part. De la terre, _enfin_ ! Ou plutôt du sable pour être précis.

À cette distance, il lui semblait distinguer une vaste masse verte entourée d'une fine bande dorée. Elle aurait aimé emprunter la longue-vue de Killian pour en avoir le cœur net mais pas au point de _risquer_ de le déranger dans sa cabine.

Le capitaine Smith avait pu redécouvrir les joies d'être le donneur d'ordres. Il avait d'ailleurs bien évalué la distance restant à parcourir puisque le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pourraient en faire de même _au sec_.

Sur le pont, tout le monde s'agitait. Emma eut du mal à quitter l'île des yeux pour les observer.

Henry semblait surexcité. Ses grands-parents voulaient lui apprendre à faire un feu et à se construire un abri. C'était leur façon de se rattraper, de faire avec lui ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la _chance_ de faire avec Emma.

A l'arrière du navire, Régina s'était isolée pour faire un peu de magie. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne percevait pas cet arrêt comme un moment de répit pour se ressourcer et reprendre les forces nécessaires à la fin de leur périple. Seule Régina craignait que cette terre inconnue puisse abriter un quelconque danger. Par acquis de conscience, elle avait décidé de s'astreindre à lancer quelques sorts pour se parer à toutes éventualités. Et après leur encore trop récente_ halte_ au Pays Imaginaire, personne n'osait l'en blâmer.

Au milieu de l'agitation, Killian finit par remonter sur le pont. Après avoir franchi la dernière marche, il s'arrêta un moment, ferma ses yeux et remplit ses poumons en inspirant profondément. Il donna l'impression à Emma de se recharger à la manière d'une batterie. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il les posa directement sur le gouvernail et marcha d'un pas décidé dans sa direction.

En le voyant arriver, John s'écarta pour lui laisser la place. Sans un mot, il reprit sa fonction de capitaine et lança les ordres comme s'il n'avait jamais abandonné son poste.

John commença à faire le compte rendu des évènements mais Killian le coupa net : « À moins que vous ayez un cadavre à me signaler, je n'ai que faire des détails. Je suis sûr que vous avez correctement mené la barre.» Déconcerté, il quitta l'avant du navire et alla rejoindre ses hommes sur le pont, qui se prépareraient à jeter l'ancre.

Emma était persuadée que dans d'autres circonstances, Killian aurait pu apprécier John. C'était probablement déjà le cas quelque part bien enfoui au fond de lui, mais sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de l'admettre et encore moins de le montrer. Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup en commun, mais quand on met deux coqs dans un poulailler, il n'en ressort jamais rien de bon. Et puis, il fallait garder en tête que le Jolly Roger était tout ce qu'il lui restait et que le laisser aux mains d'un autre avait dû le _ronger_ de l'intérieur.

Emma arrêta soudain le cours de ses pensées et réalisa que quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait sûrement simplement _jugée_ son attitude de puérile. Un navire n'est qu'un moyen de transport, rien de plus. Elle n'aurait même pas essayé de comprendre son comportement, de creuser un peu le_ pirate_ qu'il prétend être et encore moins de lui trouver des excuses.

Cette constatation la fit revenir à la réalité et lui permit de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi isolée qu'elle le pensait dans son refuge. Elle quitta des yeux le capitaine et se lança à la recherche de ce regard sur elle qui se faisait de plus en plus _pesant_ pour tomber droit dans ceux de Neal.

Elle aurait aimé s'en empêcher, mais sa réaction fut immédiate. Elle rougit, comme une gamine prise la main dans le sac. Le plus rapidement possible elle surmonta sa gêne et se recacha derrière son _masque_, se convainquant qu'à cette distance il n'avait certainement pas pu analyser son comportement. Mais un doute persista : combien de temps l'avait-il fixée ? Et surtout, combien de temps l'avait-_elle _fixé ?

David obligea Neal à rompre le contact visuel. Il fallait détacher deux canots de sauvetage. Killian avait ordonné de jeter l'ancre à deux cents mètres de la plage pour éviter les rochers, précisant qu'ils rejoindraient l'île en ramant.

Ben et Lon s'étaient chargés de manœuvrer le premier et ils avaient pris avec eux le peu de provision et de linge qu'il leur restait. Chacun posté à une extrémité du canot, ils tournaient les manivelles d'un même geste, faisant ainsi descendre le canot petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que la coque atteigne l'océan. Ils allèrent ensuite s'assoir avec les autres et commencèrent à diriger l'embarcation vers l'île.

Emma descendit sur le pont et se mit dans la queue pour le second départ. Quand leur coque se posa à son tour sur l'océan, elle laissa sa main aller au contact de l'eau. Des jours à la voir sans pouvoir la toucher et encore moins s'y baigner, la_ tentation_ était trop grande. Elle aurait voulu sauter par-dessus bord et nager jusqu'au rivage, mais elle se retint.

Quand ils arrivèrent elle posa un pied à terre, un _seul_. Le deuxième était déjà dans ses mains, en train de se faire extirper de sa botte. Pieds nus, elle gratta le sable du bout des orteils. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Elle se baissa pour le toucher avec les mains directement. Elle finit par en attraper une poignée et fixa subitement Henry, un sourire malveillant qu'on ne lui connaissait pas affiché sur son visage.

Comprenant enfin, le garçon se retourna et partit à toute jambe. Mais c'était trop tard. Emma s'était redressée d'un bon pour partir à sa poursuite, prête à brandir son _arme_ d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour l'attraper et le plaquer au sol, déclenchant ainsi une bataille de sable infantile.

Mary Margaret et David observèrent la scène d'un œil attendri. Si leur fille était encore une gamine quelque part au fond d'elle, alors elle avait besoin de ses parents.

Régina de son côté ne souriait pas. Elle parvenait à peine à maintenir son regard dans leur direction. Après huit ans de tête à tête, elle n'arrivait pas se souvenir d'un moment où elle avait réussi à être aussi _complice_ avec Henry.

Les yeux humides, elle s'éloigna avant que quelqu'un ne la remarque. Mais Neal la rattrapa et l'interpella pour l'arrêter. « Vous l'avez élevé, vous êtes sa mère. _Personne_ ne vous enlèvera ça ». Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point il était dur de trouver sa place de parent auprès d'Henry. La situation n'était simple pour personne. Mais Régina ne se retourna pas. Elle leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire et continua à s'éloigner.

Encore essoufflée et un sourire aux lèvres, Emma récupéra des vêtements propres dans la malle et s'enfonça dans la forêt à son tour, en remontant le cours d'une rivière.

« On devrait commencer à construire un abri. »

« Je pars chercher du bois pour le feu. »

« Je me charge de l'eau fraiche. »

À chaque pas supplémentaire, les voix s'atténuaient jusqu'à ce que le bruit de l'eau et de la forêt ne les remplacent intégralement. Quel bonheur de détendre enfin ses jambes et de ne plus piétiner ! Le Jolly Roger est un grand navire mais on en a vite fait le tour.

Après quelques minutes de marche, la rivière devînt suffisamment profonde pour s'y baigner. Elle déposa ses vêtements propres d'un côté et les sales de l'autre et s'immergea entièrement, se lavant ainsi de toute tension.

À ce moment précis, Emma se sentait bien. À vrai dire, tout allait bien. Face aux méandres de la vie, elle avait appris à se contenter des moments simples. Ils étaient tous à terre, ensemble et en bonne santé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle écourta pourtant rapidement ce moment de liberté. La température de la rivière ne lui permettait pas d'en profiter d'avantage.

Après avoir enfilé ses nouveaux vêtements, elle leva les yeux et commença à observer la forêt, en quête de nourriture. Si chasser ne lui disait que trop rien, grimper aux arbres pour cueillir ce qui semblait être des fruits la tentait bien plus.

En commençant son ascension, elle vit que les fruits étaient légèrement _abimés_. Par endroit, ils avaient déjà été goûtés par les différents habitants de l'île, mais pas suffisamment pour la décourager.

Quelques mètres d'escalade lui suffirent pour se retrouver à hauteur de ces mystérieux fruits. Dans son dos, elle entendit les branches craquer. Sûre d'elle, Emma ne se retourna même pas pour jeter un coup d'œil. Elle se calla contre le tronc de l'arbre afin de libérer ses mains et de les utiliser pour essorer ses cheveux au-dessus de son traqueur.

« Tu arrives cinq minutes trop tard ! »

« J'ai pensé à tort que tu n'avais besoin de personne pour te frotter le dos. Mais je peux encore m'assurer que tu as ôté le moindre grain de sable. » dit-il en essuyant les gouttes qui étaient tombées sur son visage.

Emma reprit position et commença à attraper les fruits, en les lançant au fur et à mesure à Killian.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont comestibles ? »

« Que dirais-tu de désigner deux goûteurs parmi notre équipage pour en avoir le cœur net ? Pour ma part, j'avais pensé au Ténébreux ou à Smith. » proposa-t-il en levant le sourcil.

« Pas à Neal ? » lui demanda-t-elle pour le taquiner. Il rit jaune et ne dit plus un mot.

Ils continuèrent en silence leur cueillette, jusqu'à ce que Killian lui dise d'arrêter. « Je pense que ça suffira. Les autres sont entrain de pêcher. Rentrons ». Elle tourna sa tête de part et d'autre pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à descendre, elle en vit un autre, sans aucune _trace_.

« Encore un, il est intact celui-là ! »

« Il est trop haut Swan, laisse le ! » Mais il était trop tard. Il posa le butin à terre et se prépara à l'_évident_.

Emma changea de position pour attraper le fruit. Elle calla ses pieds et tendit le bras dans sa direction, tout en tenant une branche de l'autre. Son pied n'était cependant pas aussi bien bloqué que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle glissa et ne parvint pas à se rattraper. Par chance, l'atterrissage ne fût pas aussi désagréable que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Le temps de cligner des yeux, elle était dans _ses_ bras.

« Vous savez princesse, il faut savoir se contenter parfois des fruits abimés. Ils ont leur charme eux aussi si on sait regarder. » Il avait retrouvé son sourire enjôleur.

« Mmh… Je l'ai eu ! » ajouta-t-elle bêtement en lui montrant le fruit.

Killian se baissa pour permettre à ses pieds de retoucher la terre ferme qu'ils chérissent tant. Elle posa sa dernière prise avec les autres avant de s'apprêter à rejoindre les autres. Mais une hésitation la retînt. Elle revînt sur ses pas et lui demanda simplement : « Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi ? »

« Je ne perds pas mon temps Emma, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ?

En quête de réponse, elle se rapprocha de lui, ne fixant que ses lèvres : étrangères et _familières_ à la fois. Le reste fût confus.

Des voix au loin les séparèrent. En ouvrant les yeux, Emma n'arriva plus à fermer la bouche, encore sous le choc des récents évènements.

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-t-_elle_ fait ? Si elle semblait tourmentée, Crochet lui, souriait simplement.

« La première fois, j'ai pu envisager que c'était un cas _fortuit_. La deuxième fois … » Il s'interrompit un moment, touchant ses lèvres encore empreintes de leur échange. « …tu vas devoir te montrer un peu plus persuasive pour me convaincre que ça ne voulait rien dire. » Son sourire s'était étendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Que devait-elle répondre à ça ? Rien n'avait été prévu, et encore moins pressenti.

Bien que la première fois avait été avant tout impulsive, elle avait _pris_ la décision de l'embrasser. Pour le remercier, par provocation, par curiosité, par envie… peu importe ! C'est lui qui était resté sous le choc et elle qui était restée maître, profitant de sa surprise pour mettre fin brutalement à leur échange en précisant qu'il s'agissait de la première et _dernière_ fois que cela se produisait.

Mais là, elle n'avait rien décidé. Elle s'était laissée porter par le mouvement, qui venait d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vu venir. Elle avait éteint son cerveau, et ainsi laissé son corps prendre le contrôle de ses actes.

Elle aurait aimé avoir n'importe quelle autre réaction que de rester là, stoïque, silencieuse et abasourdie. Mais son cerveau ne semblait toujours pas en état de marche. La seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint, c'est que lorsqu'on franchit des barrières une première fois, il est bien plus facile de les contourner les fois suivantes.

Au loin, elle entendit Mary Margaret crier son nom. Elle s'était absentée depuis un long moment maintenant, elle devait s'inquiéter. Emma n'essaya même pas de cacher son soupir de soulagement. Elle se retourna en direction des appels et commença à _fuir_. Finalement, après quelques pas elle trouva enfin quoi dire. Elle fit demi-tour et replongea ses yeux dans ceux de son bourreau qui n'avait pas bougé. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu commencer sa phrase, il l'anticipa.

« Oui. Je ne te suis pas, j'attends cinq minutes. Je vais chercher du bois ou quelque chose. Je _sais_. »

Emma se reprit ses propres paroles au visage et comprit qu'effectivement cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait plus agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son ton s'était durcit, lui aussi. Mais comment l'en blâmer ? Elle connaissait les sentiments du pirate, et elle jouait avec, involontairement.

Elle parvînt enfin à prononcer ces quelques mots, avant de se baisser pour récupérer leurs nouvelles provisions et d'aller rejoindre les autres :

« Peut-être qu'effectivement je suis _celle _qui ne sait pas comment gérer _ça_. »

En revenant au camp elle jeta ses affaires sales dans le feu, lui donnant ainsi un second souffle.

Comme promis, Killian ne sortit du bois que bien plus tard après elle.

La nuit était fraiche, mais assis tout autour du feu ils n'avaient pas froid. Ils avaient partagé un repas convivial et passé un moment agréable tous ensemble. Ils avaient réussi à pêcher du poisson, et les fruits qu'avait ramené Emma avaient été jugés comestibles par John.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Swan, nous en avons déjà mangé lors de notre dernier passage sur cette île et nous sommes _toujours_ là pour vous le raconter. »

A la fin du repas, Régina se leva et interpella Henry :

« Il est temps d'aller se coucher. Tu viens avec_ moi_ ? »

« Je peux rester encore un peu ? Je n'ai pas sommeil. » Une déception de _plus_. Régina resta bloquée sur ce refus.

« C'est bon Régina, je m'en occupe. Nous ne veillerons pas tard de toute façon. » lui dit Emma.

« Je viens moi par contre, je suis fatiguée. » ajouta Mary Margaret en se redressant.

Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons et partit en direction du campement improvisé, suivie de près mais pas par son fils.

Une fois les deux femmes hors de vue, Emma tendit la main en direction de Killian qui était en train boire son rhum.

Face au regard désapprobateur de David, Emma se sentit obligée de préciser : « Je n'ai plus quinze ans tu sais. »

Elle avait raison. Elle n'avait plus 15 ans, mais il ne l'avait pas vu les avoir. Elle était passée de nouveau-né à adulte en un clin d'œil. Pour lui aussi il était difficile de trouver sa _place_ de père.

« Ok jeune fille, mais ne dit rien à ta mère parce que je nierais avoir toléré ça. » Elle sourit sincèrement. Même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, il aurait voulu pouvoir la protéger de tout. Mais au moins ils étaient complices, et il savait la faire rire. Cette simple pensée le réconforta.

Face à ce climat détendu, John en profita pour lancer la discussion.

« J'ai encore du mal à cerner tous les liens qui vous unissent. Parlez-moi de vous miss Swan. »

Emma fronça les sourcils en observant la flaque. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Mary Margaret et David sont vos parents si je comprends bien. Mais ensuite ? Qu'en est-il des autres ? »

« Les autres… c'est _compliqué_. »

Mais John n'était pas prêt à se contenter de ça. Il continua de la fixer avec ses grands yeux et il afficha son sourire le plus avenant, espérant que cela soit suffisant pour la faire parler.

« Bien. » dit-elle résignée. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire mais aussi à comment elle allait le dire.

« Sans rentrer dans les détails, je suis effectivement la fille du Prince Charmant et de Blanche Neige. Henry est mon fils, ainsi que celui de Neal… » annonça-t-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée, « …qui lui-même est le fils de Mr Gold… » compléta-t-elle en le pointant avec la flasque « …mais c'est Régina qui a élevé Henry jusqu'à ce que je revienne dans sa vie. » Elle ne voyait pas comment dire les choses plus simplement, et pourtant ces quelques mots lui _pesaient_. Elle reprit une gorgée. Par chance, elle avait dans les mains une potion capable d'alléger son histoire.

« Effectivement, c'est… compliqué. » John essayait de digérer tous ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais la tâche n'était pas aisée.

« Et pour n'oublier personne, je me permets de rajouter que vous avez récemment embrassé notre cher capitaine. » ajouta Rumpelstiltskin d'un air satisfait.

Emma recracha son rhum puis s'empressa d'essuyer sa bouche avec le revers de sa main sans jamais quitter le traître du regard.

« Maman ? » l'interrogea Henry.

C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'Emma se reprenait son écart en plein face. Ce qui la perturbait ce n'était pas tant qu'il évoque ce fait. Tout le monde était déjà au courant, exception faite d'Henry. Non, le problème était plutôt de savoir s'il faisait référence au premier ou au _second_ baiser.

John avait voulu en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune femme, il n'était pas déçu du voyage. « Vous avez une vie pleine de rebondissements miss Swan. »

« Et un besoin de boire sans fin ». Des rires s'échappèrent du cercle. En essayant de reprendre une gorgée, Emma se rendit compte que la flasque était déjà vide. Un marin lui en tendit une autre. Il s'appelait Jack. Ou Will. Elle ne savait plus, elle les confondait toujours.

« D'autres choses à partager ? » relança John amusé.

« En effet. » se manifesta Neal. « Pour aller jusqu'au bout, je préciserai que ma mère s'est enfuit de chez nous et nous a abandonné pour rejoindre Killian à bord du Jolly Roger. Mon père s'est vengé. Ma mère a été tuée et Killian y a laissé une main. Santé ! »

Les rires retombèrent aussitôt. Le comble du malaise avait été atteint. En un instant, leurs plus sombres secrets avaient été dévoilés.

Tentant de sauver le désastre qu'il avait provoqué, John essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant : « Et bien dites donc Capitaine, vous avez tendance à récolter les femmes des autres ! Ne vous approchez pas de ma Pocahontas quand nous y serons, ou vous perdrez plus qu'une main. »

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre, elles me veulent toutes. » répondit-il sans conviction. Dans d'autres circonstances, il serait rentré dans son jeu avec plaisir. Mais là, le cœur n'y était pas.

« J'en suis sûr. » John était amusé par la situation. Il ne devait pas, les faits qui venaient de lui être rapportés étaient tragiques. Et pourtant, il parvenait à déceler l'ironie de la situation.

« Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas sourire avec moi de ces histoires. » reprit-il sur un ton plus sérieux. « Mais tout ce que je _retiens_, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes tous là, assis autour du_ même _feu. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous avez fini par mettre de côté vos différends pour aller de l'avant ensemble. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres et se rendirent à l'évidence. Ils étaient passés par les pires drames d'une vie : abandon, meurtre, trahison, infidélité … tout y était passé. Et pourtant ils étaient effectivement bien tous ensemble.

« Et puis maintenant vous unissez vos forces pour m'aider à aller au bout de ma quête. Je ne saurais comment vous remercier. Vous n'avez pas toujours été des saints, mais aujourd'hui vous êtes des gens bien. »

On n'entendait plus que le crépitement du feu. Emma laissa passer un moment, puis elle mit fin aux silences gênés.

« Et vous messieurs, pourquoi tant d'année en mer et si peu sur la terre ? N'y a-t-il pas une femme qui vous attend quelque part au bout de la jetée ? » Changer complètement de conversation lui semblait la meilleure option. En posant sa question elle rendit la seconde flasque à celui qu'elle pensait être Jack, ou Will. Ce dernier lui répondit : « Pourquoi une ? Plusieurs je dirais plutôt ! »

Il réussit à récolter quelques rires. Quand le silence revînt, il reprit plus sérieusement : « Il y en avait bien une, enfin c'est ce que je _croyais_. » John posa sa main sur son épaule, un petit sourire de compassion au coin des lèvres.

Fallait-il avoir perdu un être cher pour décider de passer le restant de sa vie en mer ? Emma commençait à le croire. Et si c'était le cas, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà commencer à postuler au poste de vigie (1).

Mary Margaret choisit ce moment pour interrompre la joyeuse réunion.

« Emma, je pense qu'il est l'heure maintenant pour Henry. Et pour nous tous d'ailleurs. Nous devions passer la nuit à terre pour nous reposer, non ? » dit-elle d'un air bienveillant.

« S'il te plaît maman, laisse-nous encore cinq minutes ». En finissant sa phrase, Emma ouvrit grand les yeux, horrifiée par les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche et du ton pleurnichard qu'elle avait employé. L'avait-elle vraiment appelé _maman_ ? Avait-elle vraiment parlé comme une gamine de huit ans ?

« Et oui _princesse_, le rhum c'est pour les hommes » conclut Killian.

Emma n'avait rien vraiment maitrisé de la journée. Elle se releva honteuse, veillant à ne pas tituber pour ne pas en rajouter à son matricule. Elle aida Henry à en faire de même et marmonna un faible « bonne nuit » avant de suivre Mary Margaret en direction de l'abri où ils passeraient la nuit.

« Tu as vraiment embrassé Crochet ? demanda Henry dès qu'ils furent assez loin. Emma sourit mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

(1) Pirate chargé de surveiller la mer sur la plate-forme en haut du mât

* * *

Vous revoilà :) ! Merci une fois de plus d'avoir lu mon histoire qui j'espère vous plait toujours autant.

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas UN SEUL INSTANT à venir m'écrire un petit mot (pour ceux qui n'ont pas trop le temps et/ou les timides) ou un gros pavé bien détaillé, bien baveux (pour ceux qui ne veulent pas que je tue mon chat, oui c'est du chantage).

Dans l'espoir de vous retrouvez au chapitre 6, je vous dis à très bientôt !


End file.
